


Happy First Day of School

by Willbakefordean



Series: dirty!denny Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Baker Benny, Blow Jobs, Domestic, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Male Lactation, fun times, happy married sex, mentions of counseling, mentions of minor character death, mentions of mpreg, mentions of other SPN characters - Freeform, mentions of teacher Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willbakefordean/pseuds/Willbakefordean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the dirty!denny prompt, "End of Summer, Back to School"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> I love domestic denny and you know I'm an Mpreg fan with a thing for teacher Dean and baker Benny...so here you go!

It was still dark outside as Dean pressed the crisp white jacket carefully, afraid of putting even one mark on it with the iron. He had already pressed the black and white checkered pants and starched the fancy pleated toque that now sat in tissue paper in the box Dean manufactured to prevent it from being crushed. Benny appeared in the living room bouncing happy little John-Jon on his arm dressed for the day and ready for breakfast. “Mornin’, Cher,” he said as he kissed Dean on the cheek. “Thanks for ironing my uniform. It would take me three times as long to iron that and it wouldn’t be nearly as neat.” Dean smiled with pride at his husband’s compliment. Everything finally on a hangar and enclosed in the zippered cover, he traded it for the hungry baby in Benny’s arms.

John-Jon got so excited at the thought of what was coming he made giddy little laughing noises. Dean settled into the rocker in the living room and cradled his six month old son in the crook of his arm to nurse. As he glanced down at his and Benny’s son, two feelings dueled in his heart. He was thrilled to be able to stay home with his sweet baby boy until he was a bit older, but part of him felt sad that he would not greet a new group of shining kindergarten faces this week at Stone Wall Elementary.  His sadness took a backseat to the thrill of Benny starting pastry school, hence the starched whites.

Benny and Dean Winchester-Lafitte had relocated to Providence, Rhode Island so that Benny could attend Johnson and Wales University and then go back to Lawrence, Kansas to open their own bakery. They already owned the building on Main Street, all they needed to do was get Benny the skills that matched his natural talent in the kitchen. All of this was taking place because Dean and Benny had the made the choice to turn a tragedy into an opportunity. Dean’s parents, John and Mary Winchester, who had lovingly supported Dean after he came out to them and accepted Benny with open arms when he fell in love with and married their oldest son, had been killed just four years ago. Dean’s grief had been horrendous. Dean had just graduated from college and was in his second year of teaching when the accident had happened.  Benny did his best but Dean ended up taking off a month and only went back after he began counseling. Dean’s younger brother a freshman in college had fared a bit better, and was now attending Stanford Law School. His parents had left each of their sons with the ability to follow a dream and Benny and Dean certainly made the decision to work hard to make John and Mary proud.

Dean’s ability to have children was not something that they had known about or expected. They thought Dean had the stomach virus that was going around his class, only his virus was going to last nine months. It was really quite a shock to them both. They had no idea how Dean had not gotten pregnant before John-Jon. Dean and Benny had been in a relationship since they had met when Dean was in college and eating at the diner where Benny was line cook. They had married when Dean graduated after a short engagement and had stopped using condoms after they were married. They had unprotected sex, and lots of it, for five years before the stars aligned and gave them John-Jon. Dean had missed the last part of the school year and neither of them could bear the thought of him going to day care in Rhode Island, but had already lined up Aunt Ellen for when they returned to Kansas. They had even discussed having another one while Dean was taking a break from teaching.

Benny’s voice broke Dean from his daydream, “Cher, you want an omelet and toast?”

“Yeah, that would be great. Throw in that cheddar I bought at the farmers market, why don’t you,” Dean called back. John-Jon laughed when Dean spoke and Dean kissed his head as he switched sides and let him finish his breakfast. Dean was balking at introducing John-Jon to solid foods, he swore it was because the baby books said to hold off as long as possible, but really it was because he loved the relationship nursing gave them. He had never in a million year thought of himself as a baby person, and certainly at six foot one, had never pictured himself breastfeeding. However, he had taken to pregnancy and nursing like a duck to water and wanted to do it all again.  “Oh you think Daddy is funny do you little man?”

Benny and Dean ate together and John-Jon sat in his blue Bumbo seat watching them and clapping his hands. He watched as Dean and Benny raised their forks to their mouths and Benny teased Dean, “Your son wants real food, Dean. Look at him watch you every time you take a bite.” Dean looked a little sad when Benny said real food so Benny piped up, “Not that you haven’t done right by him until now, darlin’. You know it’s just time for him to start solids.” Benny held Dean’s hand and gave it a tender kiss as he softened his earlier comment.

They cleaned the dishes together and then Benny grabbed his school stuff and headed out to his early shift at the local diner. He would work from six to two and then go to class from three to eight every night for the next four semesters.  He had already completed the business portion of the program and now just had the actual pastry classes.

Dean and John-Jon walked Benny to the door and as he kissed his hard working husband goodbye for his long day, Dean kissed him just this side of dirty and said, “Remember, you promised to wear your school uniform home so I can see you in it.” Benny rolled his eyes but Dean quickly sing songed, “I’ll make it worth your while…” Benny kissed Dean back deeply at that and then headed out to his truck to start his day. Dean closed the door, leaning against it with his back and thought  about all he wanted to do to Benny that night

Dean played with John-Jon for a while and then he was ready for his morning nap, so Dean changed his diaper and nursed him in the rocker in his nursery. Dean had big plans for Benny’s first day of school for the year and he needed to get a lot of work done. When John-Jon was asleep, he thoroughly cleaned the kitchen and living room. He folded a load of laundry and started the next load. He made a list for the store so that when the baby got up, they could run to the store. Finally, he changed the sheets on their bed in their room and placed a few candles on the dresser.

Dean could smell the chicken marsala as it stayed warm on the stove as Benny came in the front door. Dean left John-Jon on the floor and ran to meet his husband, who was indeed as he promised, wearing his chef uniform, including the toque on his head. “Hello Chef Lafitte,” Dean said saucily as he kissed Benny with his best welcome home kiss. “How was your first day of school?”

Benny smiled from ear to ear and sighed as he answered, “Dean…it was fantastic! I loved every minute of it.” He reached into his bag and handed Dean a white box labeled ‘apple’. “Here , I got you something for all your hard work in getting me ready.”

“You made me a pie?” Dean asked incredulously, “Wow they really put you to work right off the bat.”

Benny looked at Dean sheepishly and said, “No, we didn’t make anything today. The older students had an opening of the school year bake sale and I saw that pie and thought about you, so I had to get it.”

“Thank you, babe. We are having chicken marsala, with garlic mashed potatoes and asparagus. Then we will have your pie.”

“Damn, Cher, sounds good and I’m starving. I gotta bring a lunch with me tomorrow, we take a break halfway through and there is no food until the classes start cooking more. Dean led Benny into the kitchen to put the pie on the counter and then they went to find where John-Jon had rolled to in the living room. He was still playing with his little toys so Dean pushed Benny down on to the couch and straddled his lap.

“You look so fucking sexy in your whites, babe. I’m gonna make you wear them to dinner so I can take them off you later, okay?” Dean said as he kissed Benny and removed only the starched toque from his head and set in on the table. He made his way down Benny’s neck, nipping and biting and throwing in an occasional roll of the hips.

It was John-Jon fussing  and then a very large growl of Benny’s stomach that reminded Dean that dinner was ready and waiting for them to eat. “Come on you two mood spoilers, time to eat,” Dean complained good naturedly as he scooped the baby and headed into the kitchen. He dimmed the lights a little and lit the candles on the table before passing John-Jon to Benny and dishing up the food.

“This is delicious, Dean,” Benny told Dean as he cut the chicken with his fork. “It’s so tender…”

Dean blushed just a little at the compliment. He could cook, but not like Benny, who was a natural. “Darlin’, look at me. Thank you for dinner…for everything. I couldn’t do it without your help.” John-Jon broke the sweet moment by grabbing Benny’s beard, causing him to screw up his face in pain.

“Well there goes that moment, babe, but you’re welcome,” Dean chuckled at the sweet way Benny untangled the chubby hand from his whiskers and blew a raspberry on the tiny hand, earning him a belly giggle from the baby. Dean got the Bumbo seat so Benny and he could eat while the food was hot. Benny told Dean all about how they had gotten their kits in class and how many knives and spatulas and whisks there were. Dean loved how excited Benny's eyes got as he shared every detail of his first class.  After the pie, Dean told Benny to go relax and he would do the dishes later. He changed the baby’s diaper and put him in pajamas before going down to snuggle on the couch next to Benny to nurse him to sleep.

Benny offered to carry the baby up and put him to bed while Dean tidied the kitchen and headed up to their bedroom.

It was early but Dean knew Benny’s day had been long and he had plans for his chef. He was just about down to his boxers and slipping into bed when he turned and saw Benny watching him in the doorway. He was leaned against the door frame arms crossed and eyes dark, so Dean knew he had been watching for a few minutes at least. Instead of getting into bed, Dean walked, sauntered actually, over to Benny who opened his arms and pulled Dean close to him. Benny kissed him deeply, a little desperate even.

The two had not had a lot of heated moments since little John-Jon was born. They were madly in love with each other but had devoted what time they had to making sure he was happy and felt loved. This summer had helped a lot with Benny only having his early shift at the diner and Dean not needing to prepare to return to school. They had regained some of their friskiness but something was different. Dean felt like Benny, who had always been a generous and thoughtful lover, treated Dean with a different level of reverence in bed. It was no different tonight as he slipped his hands up and down Dean’s back while they kissed. There was also a palpable realization that this was the end of their summer and Benny was back at school.

Benny moved them out of the doorway and towards the bed, closing the door so they wouldn’t wake the baby. “Like the whites as much as you thought you would, Cher?” Benny questioned as he walked Dean to the edge of the bed.

“Even more, I think,” Dean shot back quickly as his legs hit the edge of the bed and he sat down. He reached up and began to unbutton Benny’s chef jacket, slowly eyes fluttering shut now and then as he thought of what part of Benny he was actually face to face with. He even nuzzled into Benny’s growing erection now and then to give him a little friction. Benny whimpered with each pass of Dean’s face and soon Dean was finished with buttons and had moved on to the drawstring of his checkered pants. Once released, they fell to the floor and Benny groaned as Dean reached into his boxers and pushed them to the floor as well. Dean grabbed two handfuls of Benny’s ass as he mouthed and kissed his hardening cock. Benny couldn’t help the small thrusts though he tried desperately to hold still  to see what Dean had in store for him.

Benny sucked in a sharp breath as Dean sucked the head of his cock into his hot, wet mouth and then couldn’t stifle the moans as Dean began to bob up and down and stroke him. Dean hummed every time Benny moaned and soon Benny’s legs were quivering and if he didn’t stop Dean this whole night would end way too quickly. Benny pulled dean off with a pop and pushed him back on the bed before climbing on and crawling his way over to him. Dean opened his legs inviting Benny to settle, chef coat still on, and slid his hands up under the white t-shirt  Benny had on under the coat.  He feathered his fingers over Benny’s nipples before pinching them and then leaning up to kiss and suck at each one, drawing more moans and whimpers from him.

Finally taking control, Benny lost the chef jacket and the t-shirt and stripped Dean of his boxers, as he slid their two cocks together eliciting a low, growly moan from Dean. He rolled his hips and created more friction as Dean called out, “Benny…please…I want you.”

“Alright, darlin’,” Benny shushed as he reached for the lube in the bedside table. He tossed it up by the pillow for safekeeping and leaned fully into Dean and began to kiss his way down his neck. He nipped and sucked at all Dean’s tender parts, especially th dip of his clavicle, causing Dean to shudder. He moved his way even further and teased Dean’s nipple with the very tip of his tongue. Dean arched his back to encourage more, but Benny was ready and backed off. He continued to tease each of Dean’ nipples until Dean was a writhing, whimpering mess and then he attacked them with gusto, nipping and sucking or scraping gently with his teeth. Again Dean arched his back and begged for more, “Please Benny, oh God babe…I need you,”

Benny got to work, finding the lube and dipping a finger down to Dean’s hole and swirling, “Need you too, Cher.” Soon Benny had Dean well opened and lined himself up to push in. He cupped Dean’s face, startling him out of his groggy sex crazed fog and looked to him for permission. Dean silently nodded and Benny watched as Dean’s eyes widened as he entered him. He was careful and inched his way into Dean little by little until Benny’s hips were flush against Dean‘s ass. “Aright, darlin’?” Benny asked sweetly. Again Dean nodded silently and Benny began to move, slow and sweet at first, but as Dean’s  breathing turned to panting, his thrusts increased in speed and strength. Dean spread his legs wider and pulled Benny into him by grabbing his ass and grinding upwards as Benny thrust into his tight heat.

“Yes, Benny…right there,” Dean cried out as Benny changed the angle and found Dean’s sweet spot. Dean’s hands roamed aver Benny’s body but ended up back on his ass to encourage the pounding Benny was giving him. It had been a while since they had fucked so freely and Dean’s moans were helping Benny continue his brutal pace. “Benny, Benny…” Dean called out. Benny reached out for Dean’s aching cock and began to stroke it. “I gotcha Dean, s’alright, my darlin, you ready to come?”

“Yes, Benny! Need to, babe…harder please, just a little more…” Dean begged and cried out to his husband who increased his thrusts, hips stuttering as he neared his orgasm.

Dean’s orgasm hit first and he yelled, “Jesus… Bennnny!” as he came in Benny’s fist come spurting onto his own belly. Benny wasn’t far behind and after a few more thrusts and while stroking Dean through his, Benny reached his own orgasm, pumping into his husband and then collapsing on top of him. “Christ Dean, that was so hot. I love you, Cher.”

“Love you too, Benny,” Dean said as he ran his fingers through Benny’s hair, both of them starting to get their breathing under control. Dean leaned into Benny for a tender kiss and said, “Happy first day of school, babe.” And Benny thought, indeed it was.


End file.
